The present invention generally relates to an article for cleaning and/or sanitizing a surface, and more specifically relates to an essentially binder free nonwoven cleaning and/or sanitizing article including a cationic fibrous component to be utilized with a sanitizing solution without depleting the solution's effectiveness.